The present invention relates to power line cords, and more particularly to current flow detection in a power line cord.
Power distribution boxes allow multiple power line cords from multiple devices to be plugged into a single piece of equipment in a convenient manner. With multiple power line cords plugged into a central location, a problem can arise when trying to unplug a line cord from the distribution box.
For example, sometimes there are a large number of line cords that are plugged in a distribution box. It is not possible to always determine when there are numerous cords and connections in locations away from the location of the distribution box if a line cord can be unplugged and new system plugged therein. Oftentimes, there is a need to determine if one of the line cords is being used to make room for another system to be powered.
At present, since there is not a definitive way to know whether a particular power line cord is currently carrying current, and there is no safe way of unplugging a line cord without the possibility of disrupting the operation of a device. Accordingly, a need exists for a technique that allows removal of a line cord from a distribution box in a safe and reliable manner. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides aspects detecting current flow in a power line cord. In these aspects, a line current detector circuit is provided for each input plug line of a power distribution box. A determination of whether line current is flowing in a system line cord plugged into the power distribution box is based on a light indicator from the line detector circuit. The line current detector circuit includes a magnetic device for detecting line current flowing in a power line cord, and a light emitting diode (LED) coupled to the magnetic device for outputting a light indicative of whether current is flowing in the power line cord.
Through a line current detection circuit, a system and method in accordance with the present invention prevents the disruption of machine operation normally caused by the unplugging of a line cord from a distribution box that is actively providing current to equipment. The aspects of the present invention provide an effective and efficient solution in a straightforward manner. These and other advantages of the aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood in the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.